Their days
by St12344
Summary: Drabble fics about Sasuke and Sakura's days together. Semi-Fluffy. R&R please.
1. His favorite days

Just a spur of the moment fic. I like reading fics where Sasuke and Sakura are already together, so I wanted to write one. This takes place after Sasuke's redemption trip. Ages: 19-20 ish haha.

XX

Their apartment is not big, but it isn't small either. It is the perfect size for two people. But, honestly, more often then not, there is only one person in the house. Sakura is busy performing medical missions and taking shifts at the hospital, while Sasuke seems to be on a never ending array of missions. But, today is a rare day; one where neither has a mission to complete or a life to save.

Sasuke wakes up first and stares at the sleeping form of his girlfriend. She has matured so much. Her hair is mid-way down her back and is parted to the side instead of the middle. The silhouette of her hair may be tamed, but the color is not. It is bright and bubbly and fun, but also exotic and enchanting. Her hair is the shade of bubblegum, it is so bright, in fact, that sometimes he expects it to be sticky, like gum, when he touches it. But it isn't; it is still soft and silky. She is physically very attractive, but she is also beautiful on the inside. Sometimes, he can't help but wonder why she loves him.

He pulls her closer to him as she begins to wake up.

"Good morning, Sasuke," she whispers sleepily.

"Good morning."

She smiles at him and says, "We should probably get up," while she starts to stand up.

She feels a tug on her wrist before she finds herself on top of Sasuke.

Blushing madly, she questions, "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Let's stay in bed a little longer," he tells her, "I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

"Okay," she says with a pretty smile.

They lay in bed, talking-well Sakura doing most of it while Sasuke listens and interjects occasionally- about missions and work and unimportant, light topics.

He watches how her eyes brighten when she talks about her studies and how her eyes fade to a dark shade of green when she talks about a recent patient that doesn't have a good chance of survival. He loves that he can always tell how she feels through her eyes.

His favorite days are ones with simple moments like this where the only things that exist are her and their new life together.

XX

This is a very short Drabble. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, so I'm sorry if it is choppy or awkward :( thanks for reading, please leave a review! Thank you!


	2. Her favorite days

Thank you for the reviews!

XX

Her favorite days

The mission was a success. Sakura had an escort mission from the land of birds. The land was quite a bit away from the village, so she traveled at a quicker pace than usual. She couldn't wait to get home. The mission was long, about 3 weeks. She missed her home and her friends and, of course, her boyfriend. She was accompanied by Kiba and Akamaru, which was good because she hated the loneliness of solo missions. She didn't know Kiba very well, but she knew he was good with teamwork, so she was grateful to be paired with him.

She lost her mind in far-away thoughts before was suddenly jolted from them when she sensed a disturbing chakra.

"What the hell?" She thought. Then she tackled Kiba to the ground.

A kunai was stuck in the tree right where he was standing.

They both stood up, Kiba grabbed a kunai while Sakura grabbed a tanto that was strapped to her back, and poised for attack.

XX

The battle was long and bloody. Two rogue ninjas from Sound had attacked them, probably because they were Leaf Shinobi. In the end, Sakura and Kiba were victorious, but badly injured.

Sakura healed their major wounds, but she had to preserve her chakra in case of any more attacks.

They wobbled into the Leaf Village hours later, and Kiba volunteered to give the report because he knew Sakura was worse-off than he was. She thanked him and headed home.

She wondered if she should poof straight into the shower, knowing that she was probably a mess. Bruises and scratches adorned her figure and she had blood matted in her long, pink hair. She dismissed the thought and decided that she wanted to see Sasuke first.

She walked into their apartment, yawning and stripping off her Anbu mask. She saw Sasuke in the kitchen, making dinner, and she snuck up behind him with a hug. He immediately knew it was her and greeted her with a kiss.

She smiled up at him and he looked down at her with a soft expression.

"You're late," he murmured, taking a good look at her.

"We ran into some obstacles along the way," she explained.

"And you're hurt," his tone may have been hard to read for anyone else, but she could tell he was worried.

"I'm fine, Sasuke," she said.

"Hmph," he sounded unsure.

He pulled her into an embrace, his head on top of hers.

"I need to shower," she whispered.

"Let's go, then," he said, amused.

She blushed. She didn't think she'd ever get used to his innuendos.

"Okay," she said, still blushing.

They walked hand-in-hand to their shower.

Her favorite days were those when she could see Sasuke in a vulnerable, content state like he was when she returned from her missions. He was always relieved when she walked through the door and he showed it in gestures especially for her.

XX

Hey, sorry if this is really bad. Writing isn't my forte but I love writing so much. Please be patient with my progress :) please leave a review for me if you would like to see more!


End file.
